Naughty Brothers
by StrawberryMilkSweet
Summary: Inspired by Masaki Rioka's doujinshis. Ichigo had been trying his best to escape from his brothers, but he never succeeds. Once he falls in to his brothers' hands, he'll be doing THAT with them again! And he just hates it! Yaoi and INCEESST.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleeeaaach!**

A/N:

Hey guys! This is my very very very first bleach fanfic, and it's yaoi! :3 I've been reading too much doujinshi that i've been encouraged to do this! YEAAAH!

**WARNING: EXTREME OOC UP AHEAD.**

**Summary: **Inspired by Masaki Rioka's doujinshis. Ichigo had been trying his best to escape from his brothers, but he never succeeds. Once he falls in to his brothers' hands, he'll be doing THAT with them again! And he just hates it! Yaoi and INCEESST.

* * *

"Wake uuup Ichigo..."

"Nmm... an hour... more..."

"Waaake up Ichigo..."

"two... mnn... hours..."

_'Somehow, onii-san got impatient, and immediately kissed me on the lips, making me jump out of the covers of my bed.' _

"WHAT THE HELL ONII-SAN?!" Ichigo shouted as he covered his mouth while blushing.

"It's your fault for not waking up~" Ichigo's older brother smiled and started gripping on Ichigo's pants.

"WAIT! WAIT! I CAN GET UP BY MYSELF! AND I CAN TAKE A BATH BY MYSELF TOO!" Ichigo shouted, running away and closing the bathroom door.

The older male was dissatisfied, just when he was about to go on top of him again.

_'That is my big brother, I call him Shiro-nii, he's got white hair and his eyes are weird! His pupils are white and is surrounded by black! And the weirder thing is, he's as pale as a piece of bond paper! He even has black nails! Just like my other onii-sans, but one of my onii-sans have orange hair, just like me.' _

After taking a shower and changing his clothes, Ichigo proceeded to the dining room, to eat breakfast.

"Ohayou!~ I-chi-go~." another older male hugged Ichigo. At a blink of an eye, Ichigo shoved him away but of course, not without blushing.

_'This is Hichi-nii, he looks just like Shiro-nii, except that he has an eye patch on his right eye. When I asked him what happened to his eye, he would never answer me, which is weird.'_

"Morning, Ichigo." ANOTHER older male passed by and just kissed Ichigo on the cheek before sitting down on one of the tables and flipping his long hair to the side.

"M-morning..."

_'That is Rei-nii, he does have eyes, nail polish, and skin just like Hichi-nii and Shiro-nii, but Rei-nii has long orange hair. Unlike the two of them, he's always quiet, but when you anger him, i'm sure you'll have a horrible trip to hell.'_

"Early today aren't ya? Mornin'!" **ANOTHER **older male appeared out of no where and sitting beside Rei.

_'This is Ichiru-nii, Rei-nii says he's just like me, but i'm kind of more vulnerable, which is bad. REALLY BAD. Ichiru-nii looks just like me! Normal skin color, normal nail color, normal eyes, but his hair is a bit longer than mine, not as long as Rei-nii's.'_

"So early in the morning... you guys are awake?" a yawn came from **_ANOTHER_ **older male, I hope this would be the last. He just came in yawning and dumping his body on the couch.

"Shaddup Mokuso, you're a graduate from college, Ichigo is still in middle school and the rest of us are in high school ya big idiot." Hichi shouted.

"It's Mugetsu! Not Mokuso! That's not even close!"

_'This is Mugestu-nii, well he said it anyway, his hair is as long as Rei-nii's, he looks pretty much human to me since he looks like Ichiru-nii but he's the only one in here with black hair. And he has weird marks on his body, then again, he won't tell me anything even if I ask them.'_

Ichigo sighed, really curious about their secrets. The brothers then looked at Ichigo, worried sick even though they look like they've been using him as a toy.

_'My brothers really won't tell me anything... like.. why do they have different hair colors... why do we all look alike... why does Rei-nii and Mugetsu-nii have long hair, why does Hichi-nii and Shiro-nii have white hair, why do some of them have a weird kind of eye, and some of them with black nail polish... why does Hichi-nii have an eye patch... why won't they tell me?'_

"Something wrong Ichigo?" Mugetsu was the first to ask, Ichigo snapped out of his daze and just stared at his bigger brothers.

"U-uh... n-... Where's breakfast?" Ichigo avoided the question, which was probably noticed by all his brothers, making them even more worried.

"Hmm... It seems I forgot to wake up early and cook it." Ichiru cupped his chin, everyone sighed, Rei and Mugetsu just let out a puff of air that resembles a facepalm.

Ichigo did the facepalm for them. He sighed too, since he was looking forward to the food.

"I'll be going to school now." Ichigo grabbed his backpack, ready to leave in any moment.

"With an empty stomach?" Ichiru tilted his head to the side, Ichigo nodded and was about to open the door knob.

"You won't be able to answer your tests with food on your mind~." Hichigo pushed the door with his hand. Ichigo looked backwards with a nervous face. Hichigo then put his face very near to Ichigo's face.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo looked at Hichigo's eyes, and he looked really scary...

"Nothing." Ichigo took the risk.

Hichigo then stared at his brothers, who nodded with him then Hichigo stared back to his little brother.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a shiver run up his spine. _'Oh no... not again NO! NO! NO!'_

Immediately Ichigo kicked Hichigo's legs, making Hichigo trip, then he ran upstairs and locked the doors, the window, and all the possible places they can go in.

Ichigo panted heavily... then his eyes widened... _'Did I finally... ESCAPE FROM THEM!? TH-THAT'S AWESOME!' _Ichigo shook his head, knowing that's not the point. How will he get out later to eat?

__"Ichigo... open.. the fucking... door." Ichigo shivered, he was pretty sure that was Rei's voice, he immediately hid under the sheets and shivered.

* * *

It's already night time and Ichigo didn't open his door, he hadn't even eaten anything yet. Ichiru went upstairs and knocked at Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo, come out now, I think you should at least eat dinner?" somehow, Ichigo only trusts two people, Ichiru and Mugetsu, since they've never done anything to him, not they don't have intentions of.

Ichigo opened the door slowly only to see one of his favorite onii-sans. Ichigo weakly opened the door and went out, clutching his stomach hungrily.

"You were hungry after all!" then Ichiru and Ichigo went downstairs to eat.

Little did Ichigo know that Ichiru winked at his other brothers.

Ichiru secretly made Ichigo trip, making him scream while bumping up and down the stairs, as soon as Ichigo reached the floor, he felt hands hold him... it was... SHIRO-NII.

"Oh no." these words managed to escape Ichigo's mouth before it was duct taped and he was thrown in the middle of the table where all his brothers were sitting.

"Hold his hands! He's gonna escape before you know't!" Mugetsu ordered, immediately Shiro and Hichigo grabbed Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo stared at Mugetsu with eyes wide open, _'I thought what we had was special!?' _

Rei was the first one to move, "If you don't tell us what's wrong, we won't let you eat and instead continue what we're about to do, so are you going to tell us?"

Ichigo, who was super stubborn, shook his head violently.

In a blink of an eye, Rei removed Ichigo's pants and underwear throwing it in a random direction. Now you could see his thingie below.

"I didn't know Ichigo had pubic hair already." Ichiru, on the end of the table with both knuckles carrying his face stared. Ichigo blushed and immediately closed his legs together, no one getting a view of it.

"It's amazing he's not yet hard despite showing it boldly to us." Mugetsu chuckled at Ichigo who was struggling to escape from Hichigo and Shiro's grasp.

Rei just spread his legs wiiiide open.

"MMM!MMMMM!"That's all you could hear from Ichigo, actually he was protesting, but none could be heard since he was duct taped.

Rei then started sucking Ichigo's y'knowhat, all of it inside his mouth. Ichigo kept struggling but in the end, his energy just got sucked away by Rei. Slowly Rei started licking and prodding Ichigo's entrance with his tongue, then he entered it.

Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine, and in a matter of seconds, he became soooo tight that Rei thought his tongue was trapped on a mouse trap.

"BLEAGH!" Rei took his tongue out and sulked at the corner while cradling his tongue.

"Oh, so Ichigo's the sensitive type eh?" Mugetsu smirked and stood up slowly unbuttoning his pants.

Ichigo felt like dying, since he knew that... Mugetsu's cock was really big.


End file.
